300 Heads
by wildblues
Summary: He twisted around quickly to get a better view out the window of the hut and was met with a rather startling discovery, which would have left him scratching his head in confusion if this were the time or place to do so.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. Those wonderful blokes down at Rare Ltd. have the rights to these guys still, but I'm borrowing them for the next five minutes.

* * *

The only sound was the slow _tink-tink_ from inside the tri-rocket launcher as it cooled after firing. Juno was crouched beneath the open window of a tree-hut, squinting in a desperate attempt to see five feet ahead of him. The fog was a double-edged sword – on one hand, it protected him from the drones' view, but on the other, it obstructed his view to the point of near-blindness from where he was situated. Not only that, he noted, but it also made it considerably difficult for one to breathe in the muggy climate of Tawfret.

After several minutes of trying every setting on his visor, he came to the conclusion that it just wasn't _possible_ to see in the fog, and he slowly stood up, his eyes darting from left to right.

A sudden splash from the water below caught his attention, and the rocket launcher flew out in front of him to aim. He heard the sound of a ladder being climbed, to one of the bridges between the huts, he assumed. He saw a figure materialize from out of the fog, heading towards him.

His grip on the launcher tightened.

"Hey, don't point that thing at me!"

A relieved smile flashed across his face momentarily, and the launcher was immediately holstered, "Sorry, Vela."

"That's all you have to say? You could've blasted my arm off or something," Vela said, and was beside him in a heartbeat, punching him playfully on the arm, "THEN how would I be able to help you bust some ant heads, huh? No stupid 'sorry' can fix that!" she said, crossing her arms and tilting her head in the way she always did, smirking.

"Hn," was his only reply, as always. He sat back down on the bamboo floor of the hut, again removing the launcher from its holster out of force of habit. "Where's Lupus?" he asked absently, picking at a bit of dirt that had been caught between the grooves in the launcher.

"I dunno. I saw him a while ago, but he saw a Tribal. And you know how _that_ goes."

"I don't really feel like cleaning that type of mess up today…"

"Neither do—oh, there he is!" Vela said, gesturing towards a ramp where the silhouette of the dog was galloping at full speed. A howl and two jet boosts later, Lupus was inside the hut and munching happily on what seemed to be a hunk of white fur. Mildly disgusted, Juno wrenched it from the Lupus's jaws and tossed it out the window, much to the dog's chagrin.

Moments passed without any movement from inside or outside the hut, the deafening silence received a second wind.

"… So… seen any drones lately?" Vela asked tentatively, glancing outside quickly, before returning her gaze to her brother. She was answered with his silence again, something she had experienced far too much of in recent days, and was becoming increasingly annoyed with.

"Why no, Vela, I sure haven't!" she said mockingly in a false bass tone, "I think I scared them away with my _irritating silence_, or possibly my _angsting_. Either way…"

Her grin was met with a hard glare from underneath the tinted visor of his helmet, "_You stupid_…" he trailed off when he heard the sound of a twig snapping. He twisted around quickly to get a better view out the window of the hut and was met with a rather startling discovery, which would have left him scratching his head in confusion if this were the time or place to do so.

Marching towards them were the oddest looking figures he's ever seen. They all had the appearance of a large, fat man, with almost stick-like legs and arms. A black bowler hat sat atop each of their heads, matching perfectly with their pitch black moustaches that twitched above their eerie smiles. But most perplexing was theuniform that these monstrous creatures sported – they each wore nothing but a pair of bright red underpants, contrasting heavily with their stark white skin tones.

The creatures waddled towards the trio menacingly, the beady-eyed stares boring into their own, and Juno backed away from the window.

"What the hell are those things?" he exclaimed, quickly checking that his tri-rocket launcher was fully loaded and ready to blast those whatever-they-weres back to whatever level of hell they came from.

"How should I know?" Vela yelled, whipping her machine gun out in front of her and resting it on the windowsill beside Juno, "I'm just as weirded out as you are, here!"

Lupus' growling drowned out the conversation, and the three of them fired endlessly in an attempt to drive back the waves of the sea of red-underwear-clad demons.

* * *


End file.
